With the advent of the mobile internet era, the number of smart mobile devices is continuously increasing. Among various mobile devices, mobile phones are undoubtedly the most common and portable mobile terminal device. At present, the functions of mobile phones are extremely diverse, one of which is a high-quality music function, so that the speaker box for playing sound is widely applied to the existing smart mobile devices.
The speaker box in the related art includes a lower cover, an upper cover that is combined with the lower cover to form an accommodating space, a sounding unit accommodated in the accommodating space, and a blocking wall extending from the upper cover to the lower cover. The sounding unit includes a diaphragm. The diaphragm side of the sounding unit faces the upper cove. The diaphragm and the upper cover enclose a front chamber. The sounding unit, the lower cover and the upper cover jointly encloses a rear chamber. The blocking wall encloses an auxiliary sounding chamber. A gas permeable spacer is attached to a side of the blocking wall close to the lower cover. A D-BASS virtual sounding chamber is formed by filling the auxiliary sounding chamber with sound absorbing particles, thereby improving the low frequency acoustic performance of the speaker box.
However, in the speaker box of the related art, the gas permeable spacer is fixed to the blocking wall by a hot-melt method. Because of the irregular structure of the speaker box, part of the space cannot be effectively utilized, the formed virtual acoustic chamber is limited in volume, and improvement for audio performance is further limited.
In a speaker box with another structure in the related art, a through hole communicating with the virtual acoustic chamber is established in the above upper cover, and a cover plate is provided to cover and seal the through hole. Although the volume of the virtual acoustic chamber is increased to some extent, the improvement effect is small, and the additional mold cost of the cover plate is required, so that the production cost is increased.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new speaker box to solve the above technical problems.